X-ray imaging has been in use for well over a century. X-ray imaging works generally as follows: an X-ray system includes a source of radiation that is configured to project a heterogeneous beam of X-rays onto a target. According to the density and composition of the different areas of the target, a proportion of X-rays are absorbed by the target. The X-ray system also includes a detector that is configured to detect X-rays that pass through the target. An amount of attenuation in the X-rays caused by portions of the target is indicative of a superimposition of structures of the target.
Generally, when utilization of X-ray systems is discussed, it is in reference to medical imaging. In many cases, however, X-ray technologies can be employed in non-medical settings (e.g., industrial settings). For instance, X-ray imaging may be desirably employed to ascertain density of a structural support and/or locate abnormalities in the structural support. This can allow for an inspector of the structural support to perform a failure analysis with respect to such support.
In another exemplary embodiment, X-ray imaging may be desirably employed in industrial settings for analysis of sealed motor blocks, thereby allowing an inspector to visually ascertain a flaw in a motor block when disassembly of the motor block would otherwise be required to locate the flaw. In still yet another example, X-ray imaging can be employed in connection with analyzing casings and internal components of large-scale weaponry. It can, therefore, be ascertained that there are numerous applications outside of medical imaging where X-ray imaging may desirably be employed.
When ascertaining the quality of an X-ray image, three elements are generally considered: contrast, spatial resolution, and noise. For X-ray images generated through utilization of relatively low energies (below 1 million electron volts (MeV)), there are methods to quantify contrast in X-ray images that are based upon the utilization of a predefined gauge. Such gauge, however, is ill-suited for characterizing any of the aforementioned elements when energies larger than 1 MeV are employed to drive a radiation source.